Talk:Come As You Are (2)/@comment-5084208-20120718032135
Maya Plot Review This was a great plot, it was relatable to teen girls, because lot of them suffer from insecurities.. I'm glad Degrassi has a new band coming! And this whole thing was a HUGE comic relief compared to all the drama with the main plot. Tori and Maya's friendship is great, and the BEST part of this episode: Maya: "That's the most action you'll get all year." AMAZING. I'm interested to see how this band will play out. We know Zig, Imogen, Maya, Mo, and Adam will be in it. But Zig and Adam didn't even audition yet? Hmmm, we'll see. Clare Plot Review This plot was pretty decent. I don't know if I would consider myself an eClare shipper. I think theey have great chemistry and belong to each other, but I would not FREAK out everytime they talk to each other like all the other fangirl eclare people. But I love the phone in bed thing, and the way they matured in this episode. Think about it. If Clare had to miss that date back in season 10, all hell would have broken loose. Clare's not being whiny, and Eli isn't being obsessive. And Asher... He seems cool, sucks that he's gonna turn into an ass. But sucks even more that they spoiled that for us. Drew Plot Review Another satisfying episode for this plot. There were humorous moments in this, (Adam laughing, the break up boot camp, the science class, the hangover, and the liar, the bitch, and her slutty wardrobe.) But besides all that, this was a fantastically acted well carried dramatic episode. Before this season aired I was 100 % Team Bianca. But my sympathy for Katie has skyrocketed. I want Drianca to be endgame. Everytime a couple goes through so much stuff together I feel they need to stay together at the end. But Katie's face at the breakup was HEARTBREAKING, and Drew is being an ASS to the both of them. Krew breakup had to happen. They weren't meant for each other. And ONCE AGAIN THEY SPOILED THIS WITH SHOWING US THAT THERE IS A JATIE. But It saddens me that Drianca will most likely be over too because of Drew's annoying actions. Even though I want Drianca, I have to admit I'm excited for Katie's revenge! AGAINST DREW, NOT BIANCA. BIANCA IS ONE THOUSAND PERCENT INNOCENT IN THIS. HER CAR NEEDS TO BE SPARED. But it looks like Katie will be going at the BOTH of Bianca and Drew. I'm excited to see how this all plays out. Mike: He was MORE tolerable in this episode, and more funny without being mean. i still don't like him though. He isn't someone I would like in real life. Becky: She wasn't in this episode, but you could hear her come on the announcements saying she wanted people to donate their uniforms to goodwill. (did anyone else notice that she said room 1202 which happens to be the Production code for this episode!!) Anyways, so far she's not THAT bad. But I don't think I'm gonna like her. Luke and Cam still haven't appeared but It looks like Cam will in Tristan's plot in tomorrow night's episode. The only new character I think I'm gonna like this season is Cam.